honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Priceless
Priceless (dt. Unbezahlbar) ist eine Das Erbe von Foxworth Hall-FanFic. S''ie wurde/wird von Lovely Shadow geschrieben und handelt von Cathy & Chris Dollanganger. Es wär nett, wenn ihr meine FanFic lesen würdet. ♥ Informationen *Autor: [[User:Lovely Shadow|''Lo''v'e''''l'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Lovely Shadow|''Larry'' Stylinson is real!'' ]] *Originaltitel: Priceless Dancing *Fremdsprachige/r Titel: Unbezahlbar (Deutsch), Inestimable (Französisch) *Staffel: Dance over the Sky *Platz in der Staffel: 1 1 - Cathydoll "Catherine, Essen ist fertig!", rief Henny von der Küche aus. "Ich komme!", sagte ich hastig und zock den Ballettrock und die Kleidung zum Tanzen aus. Ich tauschte sie gegen ein weinrotes Sommerkleid, dass mir Paul zum sechzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Es war Samstag, also würden Carrie und Chris da sein. Besser gesagt, vorerst nur Carrie, da wir Chris später von der Oberschule abholen würden. Ich betrachtete mich noch einmal in dem großen Ankleidespiegel, den Paul neben der Tür aufgehängt hatte. Er erinnerte mich seltsamerweise an Foxworth Hall; dort hatten wir einen ähnlichen besessen. Ich legte meine blonden Haare auf eine Seite, sodass sie meine Schulter bedeckten. Seit dem Teer, den die Großmutter einst über meine Haare geschüttet hatte, waren sie extrem gewachsen. Nun überzeugt, mich fertig angezogen zu haben, machte ich die Tür mit Schwung auf und ging die Treppen herunter. Eine dünne, blaue Strickjacke aus Seide hing an der Garderobe, ich griff sie mir und zog sie noch schnell an. Passen zum Aussehen besaß ich himmelblaue Hausschuhe, die im Vergleich zu meinen hellen Augen nur so strahlten. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie erwachsen ich seit unserer Flucht aus Foxworth Hall geworden war. War es dass, was Mammi immer so hübsch machte? Dass sie eine erwachsene Ausstrahlung hatte? "Da bist du ja.", meinte Paul und lächelte. Henny saß bereits an dem weißen Holztisch. Chris und ich versuchten schon seit wir hier waren, ihre Handzeichen zu erlernen, was immer weiter voranschritt (vorallem bei mir, da Chris ja meist nur am Wochenende zu uns kam). Ich glaubte allerdings kaum, dass daraus jemals eine fließende Unterhaltung werden konnte, wie sie zwischen Paul und Henny ablief. Henny versuchte, mir eine Mitteilung zu geben, was aber nicht wirklich funktionierte, woraufhin sie ihren Notizblock zückte und blitzschnell etwas darauf schrieb: ''Holen Carrie gemeinsam mit Chris ab, sie wollte noch eine Weile mit ihren Freundinnen spielen. Es freute mich, das zu hören. Wir drei Kinder, Chris, Carrie und ich, gingen nun seit einer Woche in die Schule, das sollte unser erstes gemeinsames Wochenende sein. Ich erinnerte mich noch, wie ich am Anfang der Woche Carrie versichern musste, dass es ihr im Internat gefallen würde. Sie hatte geweint und geschrien (was ich durchaus verstehen konnte, da sie keinen kannte, seit Cory nicht mehr da war). Paul blickte mich nachdenklich an. "Wie, glaubst du, gefällt es Chris und Carrie auf ihren Schulen?", fragte er mich und nahm, wie Henny, ebenfalls Platz. Ich schloss mich an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht...", murmelte ich, "bestimmt haben sie schon Freunde gefunden." Innerlich schmerzte mein Herz bei dem Gedanken, dass ich Chris nicht mehr so oft sehen konnte, höchstens am Wochenende. Und ich dachte daran, wie ich ihn abgewiesen hatte, als er sagte, dass er mich liebt und keine andere Freundin findet. Und ich liebte ihn doch auch! Aber wir konnten nicht den gleichen Fehler wie unsere Eltern begehen, nein! Wenn Halbonkel und seine Halbnichte Kinder hatten, mochte es teils noch gut gehen, aber was würde mit unseren Kindern passieren? Bruder und Schwester, das konnte und würde nicht gut gehen. Ich wollte nicht so enden, wie unsere Mutter, sich auf den Mann verlassend, beschlichen von Gier. Paul musste wohl gemerkt haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er beobachtete mich stirnrunzelnd. "Alles in Ordnung, Catherine?" Ich mochte es nicht, wenn er mich so nannte. "Cathy", korrigierte ich ihn. Henny musste schmunzeln. "Und, nein, es ist nichts.", sagte ich beiläufig, als ob ich das nur aus Langeweile oder sonst was tun würde. Und unglaublicherweise kaufte Paul mir das auch noch ab, obwohl er eine Augenbraue hochzog und dann schwieg. So aßen wir einfach still die Nudeln, die Henny für uns gekocht hatte. Etwa eine Viertelstunde später stiegen Paul und ich in den Wagen und fuhren in die dreißig Meilen entfernte Oberschule von Chris. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis wir endlich ankamen. Gespannt warteten wir auf Chris, der schließlich auch kam. Allerdings in Begleitung. In weiblicher Begleitung. Ich hielt geschockt den Atem an. Chris' inzwischen wieder schulterlanges Haar wehte im Wind leicht und er lachte fröhlich. Er winkte dem Mädchen, bevor er ins Auto stieg. "Hey, Cathy!", rief er durch das geöffnete Fenster. "Wer war das denn eben?", fragte ich spitz und durchbohrte ihn mit meinem Blick. "Das war Amanda. Eine Schulfreundin.", antwortete er knapp und vertiefte sich dann in sein Buch. "Ah", sagte ich, als Bestätigung, dass ich ihn gehört hatte. "Na, wie war's in der Schule?", kam da Pauls Stimme von Vordersitz. "Ganz schön. Lehrreich, eben so, wie Schule sein muss. Ich hab' auch schon Freunde gefunden.", erwiderte Chris und seine Stimme machte einen Freudensprung. Es fühlte sich wie Messerstiche an, wenn er über Freunde sprach. Drei Jahre, vier Monate und siebzehn Tage war ich das einzige Mädchen in seinem Leben gewesen. Dabei war ich es gewesen, die ihn abgewiesen hatte. Ich, die ihn liebte, aber es nicht tun durfte. "Und, wie erging es dir auf der neuen Schule, meine Lady Cath-er-ine?" Es war Chris, der die Frage an mich gestellt hatte. "Ach, toll!", antwortete ich, man merkte deutlich, dass es gelogen war. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. "Und beim Ballett?", fragte er mich weiter aus. "Auch schön." Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:Das Erbe von Foxworth Hall Kategorie:ByLovely